Straight To DVDead
|pun = "straight to DVD" and "dead" |image = File:Straight_To_DVDead.png |date = December 6, 2005 |location = Hollywood, California |episode = Better Them Than Us |imagewidth = 300px |quote = "Jim was desperate to be a big star, and would kill to get that leading role. In the end, his death scene was very believable." |previous = Heart On|next = Chemi-Killed}} " ", Way to Die #404, is the sixth death to be featured in "Better Them Than Us", which aired on March 16, 2011. Plot A low-budget film taking place during the Revolutionary War, in 1775, is being filmed. Jim, an actor, plays a British captain. In one scene, his character duels with an American patriot. In the next scene, he duels against the main character American hero, played by Samuel. In the scene, the hero is supposed to duel against the British captain and kill him. The crew should have done a background check on Jim, as he had secretly planned to kill Samuel. Before filming would take place, Jim had loaded his prop pistol with a real bullet ball and gun powder. Samuel's death would be seen as an accident, and it would be a perfect plan to take Samuel's trailer. In other words, Jim was secretly a criminal. When the scene is being shot, Jim fires, but his gun ends up exploding in his hand. His hand gets blown off, and the broken end of his pistol lacerates into his leg, severing into his femoral artery, with death becoming instantaneous. Jim didn't know it at first, but he put way too much gun powder into his pistol. "Looks like his plan backfired..." Trivia *Also called "Duel Personalities" for the Spike TV website. *The clapperboard reads "1000 WTD 3". Goofs *'Crew or Equipment Visable:' A tube can be clearly seen under Jim's leg squirting out the blood from his femoral artery. Foreign names *'Directo a la Posteridad' (Straight to Afterlife) - Latin American dub. *'El papel de tu...muerte' (The role of your...death) - Spanish dub. Category:Way to die Category:Death by injury Category:Season 4 deaths Category:Idiots Category:Death by hemorrhaging Category:Death by guns Category:Death by explosion Category:Bleeding to death Category:Death from blood loss Category:Death by catastrophe Category:Death by karma Category:Accidental Death Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Deaths based on true stories Category:Idiot Alerts Featured Category:Original Episodes Category:Villain deaths Category:Criminal Deaths Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Hand Damage Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:People Screaming while Dying Category:Backfired Deaths Category:Jealousy deaths Category:Death as justice Category:Death by stupidity Category:Bad people Category:Bastards Category:Witnesses after death Category:Traitor Deaths Category:Irresponsible humans Category:Rude humans Category:Death from being rude Category:Reckless deaths Category:Death by impalement Category:Death by firearms Category:Death by jealousy Category:Victims with gruesome deaths Category:People with gruesome deaths Category:Victims screaming while dying Category:Mean people Category:Rude people Category:Death from being mean Category:Screaming victims while dying Category:Impaled to death Category:Death by slicing Category:Death from being reckless Category:Envious death Category:Idiot Deaths Category:A**holes Category:Death by exsanguination Category:Death Narration Category:Male deaths Category:Male victims Category:Goofs In Death Category:Instantaneous Deaths Category:Protagonist Lives Category:Complete Monster Category:Death by dismemberment Category:Death by disasters Category:Very Scary Deaths